


i'll stay with you for all of time

by thegreenfairy246



Series: uptown girl [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: you show up on bucky's doorstep and it's just like you never left-almost
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: uptown girl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	i'll stay with you for all of time

**Author's Note:**

> i really loved this series! i hope y'all like how it all wraps up

Bucky can’t breathe. You’re just as beautiful as you are in his memory. He swallows, licks his lips. “Y/N? What are you doing here?”

"You wrote me."

"What?"

You move, open the backseat door, and pull a bundle of letters out of your trunk. You slide one out, pull the paper from the envelope. "My dearest love…”

Bucky hurries to cut you off, not eager to hear his own lovesick words repeated to him. “I know. The last letter I wrote you had to be…” Bucky blows out a breath, thinking. “Two years ago?”

You nod, glance at your feet. “Yes. It was.” Sighing, you shake your head. “My mother, she hid them from me.” You make eye contact with Bucky before you continue. “I never got any of your letters. I didn’t read them until a few days ago.”

Bucky gapes, feels a bit like a fish trying to breathe on dry land. “You read them, and you-you came here?”

“Of course I did.”

“Why?”

You glance around. “Maybe we could talk inside?”

He nods. “Sure, sure.”

You walk towards him, climb the stairs to his front door. Bucky catches your perfume as you pass him and, all of a sudden, he feels young again. His knees don’t hurt, there’s no ache in his spine. He’s back on that ferris wheel, trying his hardest to win your heart. He shrugs, trying to shake off the past, and follows you inside.

He finds you in the living room looking around. When you hear him come in, you turn to him, smile a smile too stiff–not the one that visits Bucky in his dreams.

“It’s wonderful. It doesn’t look quite the same though.”

Bucky nods. “When I got back, I did some work to it.”

You hum, continue looking around. Suddenly, you jolt, seem to remember something and look back to him. “How’s Steve? Your letter-”

Bucky has to think, try to remember the things he’d told you. Then, the war comes back and Bucky remembers exactly. “He’s fine. Great, actually. He had Pegs had a baby a few years ago.”

A smile spreads across your face–slowly, and it’s the one of Bucky’s memories. “They did? Oh, that’s so lovely, James.” 

The use of his name is beginning to freak him out. Maybe twice, in all the time he’d known you, had you called him James. It had always been some variation of Bucky, or a pet name. 

You sit on his couch, make yourself comfortable. Bucky feels silly suddenly. He’s haunting the doorway of his own house, and you, who hasn’t been there in three years, are taking up old habits easily. He sits in the armchair across from you. You ask, “What about Sam?” 

“He and Natasha got married almost as soon as he got home.” Bucky nods. “They’re expecting a baby next spring.”

You smile, shake your head. “That’s just fantastic, Buck.”

“I’m Buck again?” Bucky smirks.

“What do you mean?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Nothin’.”

“Now, come on. Tell me.”

“Just, you’ve been calling me James since you got here. It was nice to hear you say, Buck.” He shrugs. “Felt like old times.”

“I guess it was the familiarity, talking about Sam and Steve and all. I’m sorry.”

Bucky frowns. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for.”

You bark out a laugh. “Don’t I?”

Bucky cocks his head. “Now it’s your turn to explain, dol- Y/N.”

There’s a look in your eyes that tells Bucky you heard his mistake. You sigh. “We weren’t over. Bucky. Not even close. And you tried to talk to me, tried to keep in contact with me, and I just- I just-” You pause. Bucky can see the tears forming on your lashes. You swallow, and your voice is thick when you speak again. “You just went ignored until you finally stopped.” You point to yourself. “That’s my fault, that you stopped writing.” You sniff, wipe your eyes. “Now I’ve come here, unannounced, like two people can just pick up where they left off.” You stand, chuckle. “I’m a stupid woman. This was a stupid plan. I’m so sorry.” With that, you walk out the front door.

Bucky is on his feet in a second, hurrying after you. “Wait! Y/N, wait!” 

He catches up with you in his yard–back where this whole thing had started. 

“What, Bucky?”

He stands there, thinking of something to say. He had been so worried about reaching you, he hadn’t considered what would happen when he did.

“Don’t I get to say something?”

You scoff. “What could you possibly have to say?” 

He walks down his steps, stands right in front of you, takes your hands in his own.

“I think about you everyday.”

You roll your eyes, try to pull away.

“I think about that summer. I remember the day I found out you were gone.” Tears gather in Bucky’s throat, almost as a reflex. He swallows around them, continues on. “I drove as fast as I could to your place.” He chuckles. “Broke about a dozen laws on the way–I didn’t care. I had to see it for myself. I couldn’t believe it otherwise. When I got there, I saw it was true…” Bucky stops, feels the tears spill over his lids. He shakes his head. “I wanted to run after you right then. I was so in love with you,” he whispers. “I still am. I never stopped loving you.”

You’re both crying, tears falling freely. 

You murmur, “You didn’t?”

Bucky shakes his head. “No.”

You smile, a watery thing, but it’s your own. Not the fake one you’d given Bucky earlier. He can’t help himself, he leans in, closes the distance and kisses you.

Something clicks into place in Bucky’s chest when your lips meet, something that has been out of place for far too long.

You break apart, both needing a breath–both grinning.

Bucky mumbles against your mouth, “Can I make you lunch?”

“I already ate.” You giggle.

“Can I make you dinner?”

You laugh. “Sure you can.”

Bucky links your fingers together, leads you back inside. He’s not sure what it is, but he knows in his soul he’ll never lose you again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
